2009/September
}|Summary| September marks the end of The Fame era and the beginning of The Fame Monster. }} Sep 4 Meeno :Main article: Meeno Shot the promotional image for the packaging of Heartbeats and the ads. 9-4-09 Meeno 001.jpg 9-4-09 Meeno 002.jpg 9-4-09 Meeno 003.jpg *Makeup by Billy B, hair by Peter Savic, nails by Minx Sep 5 Hedi Slimane :Main article: Hedi Slimane The Haus and Gaga shot the album artwork for The Fame Monster with photographer Hedi Slimane. 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|1 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|2 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 004.jpg|3 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|4 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 007.jpg|5 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|6 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 010.jpg|7 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|8 *Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Billy B # Black cape by House of Blueeyes # Spiked mask by Joji Kojima, jumpsuit by Alexander McQueen # Coat by Lyall Hakaraia # Leather cap and latex panties by Unknown # Studded hat by Unknown # Bra by Unknown # Bird hat by Unknown # Studded open hood by Atsuko Kudo Sep 6 Berlin Tegel Airport Lady Gaga was spotted arriving at the airport in Berlin from a flight from the United States. She signed a couple of autographs for her fans before going to her hotel. 9-6-09 Tegel Airport in Berlin.jpg 9-6-09 Tegel.jpg #Military hat by Unknown, sunglasses by Alpina, outfit by Jasmine Di Milo, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent Sep 7 IFA 2009 :Related article: Heartbeats by Lady Gaga Lady Gaga attended the IFA 2009 in Berlin to announce the Heartbeats, a pair of in-ear monitor (IEM) in collaboration with Monster Cable's Beats by Dr. Dre. They were designed with design firm Ammunition Group and the Haus of Gaga. IFA_Berlin_09_07_2009.jpg Out_in_Berlin.jpg 9-7-09 Return Hotel 001.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Billy B #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, dress by Marc Jacobs, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent Monster Cable Party Lady Gaga attended the Monster Cable Party at Tube Clube in Berlin with Dr. Dre. 9-7-09 Monster Cable Party.jpg 9-7-09 MCP 1.jpg 9-7-09 MCP 2.jpg #In-ear monitor (Heartbeats) by Beats by Dr. Dre, mask by Maison Michel, brooch by Chanel, coat by House of Blueeyes, dress by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent Sep 8 Tegel Airport to Hearthrow Airport, Heartbeats Press Conference (HMV Store) *??? 9-8-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg 8-9-09 Out and about in London 001.jpg 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg 8-9-09 Arriving at HMV Oxford 001.jpg 8-9-09 Leaving HMV Oxford 001.jpg 9-8-09 Heathrow.jpg Sep 9 NRJ Radio, Tremoille Hotel, Virgin Megastore, On N' est Pa Couche 9-9-09 Tremoille Hotel in Paris-NRJ Radio.jpg|1 9-9-09 Arriving at NRJ Radio 001.jpg 9-9-09 NRJ Radio 001.jpg 9-9-09 NRJ Radio 002.jpg 9-9-09 Leaving NRJ Radio 001.jpg 9-9-09 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg 9-9-09 Virgin Megastore Paris.jpg|2 9-9-09 Out in Paris.jpg 9-9-09 Hotel.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 1.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est pas Couche 2.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 3.jpg #Dress by Marc Jacobs, sunglasses by Alpina #Jacket by Lie Sang Bong, sunglasses by Marc Jacobs Fun Radio Gaga was on Fun Radio, 'Ecoutez le son dancefloor', where he appeared playing acoustic version of her song "Eh, eh '(Nothing else I can say)'". 9-9-09 Arriving at Fun Radio 001.jpg 9-9-09 Fun Radio 001.png Sep 10 Tremoille Hotel, Rehearsing for Taratata, Taratata 9-10-09 Tremoille Hotel in Paris.jpg 9-10-09 Hotel.jpg 17 1.jpg 17 0 10 septiembre Ensayando para su actuación en Taratata.jpg 9-10-09 Taratata.jpg Sep 11 5th Annual BGC Charity Day In New York. 9-11-09 BGC Charity Day.jpg 20 1.jpg 20 3.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, enamel bracelet by Hermès, gloves by Topshop, Sep 12 Rehearsing for VMAs 2009, Radio City Music Hall 21 12 septiembre Ensayando para su actuación en los VMAs 2009.jpg 9-12-09 Leaving Radio City Music Hall.jpg Sep 13 #Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Kabuki 2009 MTV Video Music Awards : Main article: MTV Video Music Awards 9-13-09 VMA Red Carpet.jpg|1 9-13-09 VMA Red Carpet 2.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Backstage 001.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Audience.jpg|2 9-13-09 VMA.jpg 9-13-09 Paparazzi VMA.jpg|3 9-13-09 VMA Performance.jpg 9-13-09 Paparazzi VMA 2.jpg 9-13-09 Recieving award for best newartist at VMA's 2.jpg|4 9-13-09 Recieving Award for best new artist at VMA's.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Backstage 002.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Press Room.jpg|5 9-13-09 VMA Press room 002.jpg 9-13-09 VMA After Party.jpg|6 9-13-09 Press Room.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Backstage 003.jpg 9-14-09 Leaving After Party 001.jpg|7 9-14-09 Leaving After Party 002.jpg #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Feather Neck Brace and ring by Keko Hainswheeler, hat by Le Tour de Force, mask by House of Blueeyes, #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, headpiece by Philip Treacy ##'Lady Gaga': Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga, mask by Keko Hainswheeler #Dancers: Outfits by Jaiden rVa James #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Viktor & Rolf #??? #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, headdress by Alex Noble, shoes by Viktor & Rolf Sep 14 Marc Jabob's Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week 9-13-09 Arriving at Marc Jacobs Show 001.jpg 9-13-09 Arriving at Marc Jacobs Show 002.jpg With Madonna.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs Party 002.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party 002.jpg Sep 15 Cocoperez.com Launch party 9-15-09 Cocoperez.com Launch party.jpg 9-15-09 CocoPerez.com Launch Party 002.jpg Sep 19 In studio with Darkchild, recording Telephone 9-19-09 In Studio with Darkchild 001.jpg Sep 21 Office building in New York, Arriving at LAX Airport 28 0 21 septiembre Saliendo de un edificio de oficinas - NY.jpg 28 2.jpg 29 0 21 septiembre Llegando al LAX Aiport - LA.jpg 29 1.jpg Sep 22 Studio with Kanye West 9-22-09 Studio with Kanye West.jpg Sep 25 Los Angeles 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg Sep 28 Washington D.C. Aiport 9-28-09 Washington D.C Airport.jpg VOA Border Crossing Interview 9-28-09 VOA Border crossing Interview 001.JPG The Fame Ball Tour: Landmark Theater Lady Gaga returned to wearing her blonde bob wig. She wore the sparkly mirror dress, returned to wearing the denim outfit, her purple tutu, and the bubble jacket outfit. 7-14-09 Fame Ball O2 Academy Brixton 001.jpg 6-29-09 Fame Ball Manchester Academy 001.jpg 8-2-09 Fame Ball Grona Lund 002.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 004.jpg Record Plant 9-28-09 Record Plant 001.jpg Sep 29 The Fame Ball Tour: DAR Constitution Hall There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous concert. This is also the very last Fame Ball concert. Sep 30 SNL Promo, Mary Ellen Matthews :Main article: Saturday Night Live, Mary Ellen Matthews 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 002.jpg 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg SNL Promotion.JPG Out and about in NYC 9-30-09 Out and about NYC 001.jpg 9-30-09 Out and about NYC 002.jpg 104.5 CHUM FM :Main article: CHUM-FM Extra Interview 9-30-09 Extra Interview 001.png Heartbeats by Lady Gaga Headphone unveilling Heartbeats Press Conference.jpg 9-30-09 Heartbeat Unveiling 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion